Currently, it's increasingly easier for ordinary people to acquire illicit drugs, which leads to more and more use of illicit drugs. In order to guarantee the safety of working environment and fair competition of sports, enterprises, units and sports organizations need to test the body fluids of employees and athletes such as urine to see if the employees and athletes use illicit drugs. Therefore, body fluid sample collecting and testing devices are more and more widely used, with the need of being operated by non-specialists in ordinary situations. Using traditional liquid sample collecting and testing devices is inclined to cause sample leakage and the “Flooding” phenomenon due to inaccurate sample quantity or failure to test, failing to satisfy the requirements of safe testing and accurate measurement of liquid samples.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,830, in a similar device in the existing technology, the testing device is placed on the lid of the urine cup. When opening the lid of the urine cup, the cup body can be used for sample collection and storage. When the test is needed, collect the sample first, and then press the protuberant part on the lid to tear the diaphragm between the testing device and the cup body, and then put the cup body upside down for a certain time to make the sample enter into the water absorbing part of the testing device along the gap which is torn so as to be tested.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,187, another similar testing device is revealed, which is also set on the lid. When test is needed after collecting the sample, press a valve on the lid, make the fluid enter into a chamber temporarily, and then overturn the cup body after a certain period of time, release the valve, and the liquid sample in the chamber will contact with the testing device for testing reaction.
In addition, the public application (appl. No. US 2004/0081581) discloses a testing device, which uses filter paper to guide the liquid to the testing reagent strip. This device makes the sample solution and filter paper pad contact with each other through the overturn of cup body, and then guides the sample to further contact with the water absorbing part of the reagent strip through the filter paper. Generally, sample shortage, rather than excess samples, will occur to such device, thus leading to test failure.
In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,879 B2 discloses a lateral-testing urine cup, which comprises three chambers: a collecting chamber, a liquid transfer chamber, and a testing chamber. Moreover, there are two lids as well, one is for sealing the collecting chamber, and the other is for testing whether the testing sample contains the analyte. This patent introduces how to realize the testing purpose by testing the liquid sample which is directly in contact with the sample receiving area in the upstream of the reagent strip.
It is still necessary to provide a new testing device, which not only can realize quantitative sampling for the liquid sample to be tested, but also is convenient for operation so as to improve the accuracy of testing.